duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Mana Reburst
(Mana Bakutan) |Released= DM-36 Psychic Shock |Dmwiki= マナ爆誕 }} Mana Reburst is a keyword exclusive to creatures that have Wild Soul. Details This is one of multiple abilities released in DM-36 Psychic Shock that is tied to the various Souls. It is a form of Mana Summon, where a creature can be summoned out of your mana zone for a specified cost. This allows you to put them in your mana zone during the earlier turns of a game, only to later summon them out. The timing of summoning a creature from your mana zone is similar to a mana zone, where you may summon by paying the specified mana cost during your main step. If you have card such as Kerasas, Start Dash in the battle zone, the cost reduction is applied. 05:15, July 23, 2017 (UTC) While the majority of cards with this keyword have a higher Mana Reburst number than their printed cost, some cards such as Arima and Kicker, Quiche Ban Ban feature a lower Reburst cost (4 compared to 7), but has a lower than usual Cost-to-Power ratio (4000 power for 7 cost). *Mystery Hippo also exists with a Mana Reburst of 0, but a nature card must be then put into your graveyard from your mana zone, or it is destroyed. Each card with the ability features 3 triangles around the Mana Number of the card. *This was also later seen on the Recycle keyword, around the mana cost of the spells. Reminder Text The latest reminder text for Mana Reburst reads; Example Cards with the Mana Reburst ability category=Mana Reburst uses=Template:Cardtable Support Rulings Source *Q: I have a creature that has the "Mana Reburst" ability? What does it do? **A: A creature that has "Mana Reburst" can be summoned out of your mana zone. *Q: When can I summon a creature that "Mana Reburst"? **A: You can summon it at the same times as you could summon a regular creature. *Q: Can I summon the creature that has "Mana Reburst" the same turn that I put it into my mana zone? **A: You can. *Q: Can I summon a creature that has "Mana Reburst" from my hand? **A: You can. Use the usual mana cost of the creature to summon it. *Q: I have creatures that reduce the costs of cards I summon. Does it affect the cost of the "Mana Reburst"? **A: Yes. As it is still considered to be a summon, the cost is reduced as normal. *Q: When you summon a creature that has "Mana Reburst" from your mana zone, can you tap the creature itself for the cost? **A: Yes. Because at the time of tapping, the creature is in your mana zone, it is ok to tap it in order to pay for a cost. After the cost is paid, the creature is put into the battle zone. *Q: I summoned a creature using "Mana Reburst". If the creature that has "Mana Reburst" was tapped in the mana zone, is the creature still tapped after being put into the battle zone? **A: No, it is put into the battle zone untapped. It doesn't matter if it was tapped or untapped before being put into the battle zone. *Q: If I summon a creature using "Mana Reburst", and it has both the "Marshall Touch" and Mana Reburst ability, can I use that creatures "Marshall Touch" ability when it is put into the battle zone? **A: Yes, "Marshall Touch" is intended to be used when the creature is put into the battle zone. It does not matter the way that the creature is put into the battle zone. Color percentages There are a total of 10 cards with the Mana Reburst ability, which divide by civilization as such: * = 10% (1/10) * = 80% (8/10) *Multicolored = 10% (1/10) Category:Keyword Category:Mana Summon Category:Alternative Cost